Clonedemonium/Transcript
Here's 36th episode for season 2 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The episode starts with a bag saying "Free Bagels" as Pig comes by) * Pig: '''What are you guys staring at? * '''Otis: '''Oh, hey Pig. We're wondering where this bag of free bagels come from. * '''Pig: Huh. Oh, maybe the Bagel Fairy left them there * Baljeet: There's no such thing as the Bagel Fairy * Pig: Oh better not let the Cream Cheese Elf hear you say that. * Mickey Mouse: There's no such thing as Cream Cheese Elf. * Pig: Better not let the Wheat Toast Gremlin hear you say that. * Katie Knight: There's no Wheat Toast Gremlin. * Pig: Better not let Pumpernickel Pixie hear you say that. * Lincoln: There's no Pumpernickel Pixie! * Pig: Better no let-- * Freddy: AHHH, MAKE IT STOP!!! * Pig: Well, if it wasn't the Bagel Fairy, who did leave it here? * Human Pinkie Pie: Maybe if we stared at it real close, we'll figure it out. (The gang stared at the bag real close, when suddenly) * Little Otis: Surprise! * Little Abby: Gotcha! (The gang screams) * Little Otis: Ha ha, we got you! * Little Abby: Yeah, we totally got you! * Little Otis: Up top, honey bunny! * Little Abby: You got it sugar hooves! (Both of them high fived and started dancing) * Otis: Little Otis! Little Abby! * Tigger: Well I'll be. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh my goodness. * Sora: Who are these guys? * Otis: Sora, these are our clones. Hey, guys, remember when we cloned ourselves and almost got exposed as talking animals but everything got resolved in the nick of time? * Adyson: Otis, we already know about them. * Goofy: It only happened couple of months ago * Pig: Yeah, who are you, Admiral Exposition? * Otis: (as Admiral Exposition) Plot point to starboard! Raise the backstory! Swab the walk on character! (laughs) Now it's a episode! * Pig: (salutes) I've never served with a finer officer. * Abby: We missed you guys. * Rabbit: Yeah, we had some great memories with you guys. * Human Rarity: So, what brings you guys back here? * Little Otis: Well, you said we could visit anytime and it does get a little boring in the woods. (The clones does the same prank to a squirrel) * Little Otis: Surprise! * Little Abby: Gotcha! * Squirrel: I don’t get it. * Little Abby: So we figured we dropped by and have a little fun. * Little Otis: Yeah, you guys are a barrel of laughs; Otis with his pranks, Abby with her crazy hillbilly talk, and you never know what comes out of Pig’s mouth. * Pip: Or go in it. * Little Otis: Ha! Or go in it, he says! Pretty funny, huh? * Little Abby: Yeah. (They kept repeating Huh and Yeah, unit...) * Pip: Ok, bye. * Otis: (picks Pip up) Pip, where’ya going? These clones are looking for a good time and they come to the right place. Prepare for a day of fun and frolic, Barnyard style! (The whole day, everyone has fun with the clones like flying remote airplanes, pranking Mrs. Beady, jumping on Pig’s stomach and playing music together) * Narrator: 10 hours of japes and shenanigans later... (The gang comes in the barnyard exhausted.) * Otis: So tired. * Abby: Must sleep. * Pig: Sleepy * Peck: I’m exhausted. * Pip: I’m brunt, man. * Spike the dog: So tired. *'Tigger:' I'm all tired out. * Mickey: I can't wait to get some shut eye. *Eeyore: Me too. * Little Otis: Man, what a day. * Little Abby: What’cha wanna do next? * Little Otis: Why are we walking in here? * Little Abby: Yeah why are we walking in here * Little Otis: Bet were gonna have more fun * Little Abby: Yeah fun * Pip: Don’t you do ever get tired. * Little Otis: Tired? What’s that? * Freddy: Tired, you know when it’s time to go to sleep. * Little Abby: Oh, clones don’t need sleep * Abby: What? You mean never * Little Otis: Nope but don’t let stop you. We’ll make our own fun while you giant guys catch some Z’s. (pulls out boombox) Come on, babe. Let’s mambo. * Little Abby: You got it sugar. (Both played mambo music all night until the sun slowly comes up and Little Otis and Little Abby wakes everyone with cymbals and bells) * Otis: AHH, WHAT”S HAPPENING?!?! WHAT'S HAPPENING!?!? * Little Abby: The sun came up 11 seconds ago * Little Otis: Come on were burning fun time * Otis: Sun....seconds ago? * Little Otis: What’ya wanna do today? Let’s squirt milk at cars and watch people get confused. * Little Abby: Or have chicken fights in the hot tub. * Little Otis: That’ll be awesome. Man, you guys are fun. We’re gonna come back every weekend. * Pip: Every weekend? (faints) * Otis: Um, would you guys excuse us? We have to um....uh? * Freddy: Group tinkle? * Otis: Works for me (At a barn meeting) * Otis: Ok, guys, I assume you all know what were doing here. * Wanda: Well almost everyone. * Otis: Pig it’s not really a group tinkle! * Pig: Oh now you tell me! * Otis: Now I know Little Otis and Abby are driving us all crazy, but kicking them out will only hurt there little feelings. So,-- * Freddy: Kick them out! * Peck: Get rid of them! * Pip: Give them the boot! * Otis: Guys, work with me! * Freddy: Well you made them * Peck: Yeah, Otis. * Cosmo: Well, technically Abby made Little Abby. * Abby: HEY!?!?! * Olive Doyle: The point is, we got to do something with them to make them leave. * Katie Knight: Like what, have Otis tamper with the forces of nature again? * Otis: Katie, that’s it. I can tamper with the forces of nature again. * All: NO!!! * Otis: Yes! * All: NO!!! * Otis: Yes. Little Otis and Little Abby want friends right? * Lisa: I see where your getting at. * -What do you mean by that? * Lisa: I mean if we make clones of the rest of you, they'll hang out with Little Otis and Abby so much, they'll have to have fun somewhere else. * Otis: Exactly, ()! (Everyone likes the idea) * Otis: (pulls out bucket) Ok all I need is a sample of everyone DNA: spit fur dandruff. Line up, people. Give generously. * Pig: I got some earwax * Pip: You take whiskers? * Freddy: Here’s a scab. * Peck: Someone pluck my tail feather. (At Farmer Clem's Cloneatorium) * Clem: Four barnyard aniamules. All right, let’s get a cloning. (pours the DNA into the machine and makes 4 clones) * Little Pig VO: Hey, buddy what’s shaking * Clem: Hmm. (gets a money making idea) (Later that day, the mail truck delivers a big package) * Otis: Hey, surprise box! * Little Otis and Little Abby: Open it! (continuously) * Freddy: MAKE IT STOP!!! * Little Otis and Little Abby: Stop it! * Freddy: STOP MAKING IT STOP!!! (Otis opens the crate and tons of packing peanuts and 4 clones comes out) * Little Pig: I’m pink and enjoy filth. * Little Peck: How-doodly-doo, everyone. * Little Freddy: I wanna eat tiny chickens. * Big Pip: Dude. * Pip: Hey, no fair! My clone’s a giant freak mouse! * Little Otis: Hey, new tiny clones. Nice to meet ya. We’re clones too. Wanna hang out? * Other clones: Sure. (having fun with each other) * Abby: Otis, you were right * Otis: '''I know, look how well there getting along * '''Pig: I gotta hand it to ya, Otis, your plan was genius. * Otis:'''It sure was. Now they can all go back to the woods and have fun together * '''Narrator: 2 days later…. (The clones continues to have fun and wrecking the barn) * Abby: Stupidest idea ever. (Everyone agrees with her) * Abby: Otis, you gotta get those tiny freaks outta here * Otis: '''Ok, but this is the last time I’m cleaning up one of your messes. Excuse me can I have your attention. Excuse me * '''Little Otis: What’s the haps, big guys. * Otis:'''Here’s the thing: You guys are awesome...ish, with the 24 hour partying, and the what-not, and the pranks, and the never letting us sleep, but could you possibly go be awesome, I don’t know, somewhere else? (The clones are shocked) * '''Little Otis: Sorry, Otis, we didn’t know you found us so annoying * Otis: '''No, Little Otis, I never said that. What I mean was… * '''Little Otis: No, it’s ok. We understand. Come on, guys. (slowly walks off depressed) * Horse: Nobody knows what it’s like. To be a sad clone. A real un-glad clone. Now there oh o sad. Cause Otis hurt’em so bad. Yeah, hurt’em so bad. So bad * Otis: '''Excuse me, do you mind? * '''Horse: Sorry. * Abby: You did the right thing, Otis. * Pip: Now we can finally get some sleep around here * Scruffy: How can you think about sleeping at a time like this * Ginger: Yeah, we just kicked out mini you. * Peck: Well they were driving us crazy. * Freddy: And annoying. * Pooh: But still, even though they’re clones that are tiny, barrels of laughs, and have no idea how to take a break, they’re still you guys with feelings. * Otis: Well, you guys are right. * Ferb: At least it can’t get any worse. * Duke: Guys, guys! The farmer’s TV, come quick! (The gang heads over to the Farmer's TV outside the window) * Clem: (on TV) That’s right, folks! These tiny talking barn animals can now be yours: tiny cows, tiny pigs, tiny ferrets, tiny roosters; order now and I’ll throw in a freakish 12-inch mouse. * Pip: HEY!!!! * Clem: So called Farmer Clem’s Cloneatorium and order yours now! * Peck: If he sells those clones, everyone will know animals can talk * Pip: He’ll sell millions of them * Abby: And who know what kind of sick freaks will get there hand on them * Freddy: (on the phone) Yes, I'll take 12 of the rooster. * All: Freddy!!!! * Freddy: I mean, gotta go mom. (hangs up) * Otis: '''We gotta save our tiny sells. To the Cloneatorim. (A few minutes later, at the Cloneatorium) * '''Otis: '''Stop, fiend (Viewer Mail) * '''Pig: Hi, I’m Pig with today’s viewer mail. (pulls one out) Here’s a letter from Violet, age 5. "Dear Pig, are you sure there’s time in the show to do this?" ''Good question violet. The answer is no. Buh bye! * '''Otis:' Hello? Fiend? * Abby: There’s no one here * Clem: Or is there? * Otis: '''What would said that * '''Clem: I did. * Otis:'''Who * '''Clem: Up here * Otis: '''Where now? (looks around) There you are you hillbilly nut bag! (Farmer Clem pressed a button and giants claws grabs our heroes * '''Otis: '''Give up us the clones, Clem! * '''Clem: There ain’t no clones. I used all your DNA making that first batch. But now that I loured you down here I got me and endless supply and a couple more cloning subjects to boot. * Donald: You’ll never get away with this, Clem! * Clem: I already did. (laughs) Now whose up for a haircut. (pressed another button and tons of razors comes out) * Freddy: Not too much of the back! * Pig: Group tinkle! (In the forest, Duke catches up the clones) * Duke: Guys! Guys! * Little Otis: Hey, Duke, what is it * Duke: Otis and the others went to stop Farmer Clem from selling clones of you guys as pets and they never came back! * Clones: (shocked) * Little Freddy: (on the phone) I’ll take a 12 of the rooster. (sees everyone starring at him) Wrong number. * Little Otis: Guys, we gotta help our giant friends. And I think I know just how to do it (Back at the Cloneatorium) * Clem: (pours the DNA into the machine) Y’all should be flattered. Order for you clones are pouring in. * Otis: '''Quick, question, who's the biggest seller. * '''All: Otis!!! * Otis: '''Ok, ok, ok. But, it’s me, right? * '''Pip: It isn't me. * Clem: Now, let’s make some clones. (hears the doorbell) Oh, of all the---who could that be? (answers it) * Little Otis: (as a tall man) Bagel delivery. * Clem: What? I didn’t order any--- * Big Pip: DUDE!!! (attacks Clem) (The other clones jumps out of the jacket, frees our heroes and removes their DNA from the machine) * Little Otis: '''Guys, are you ok? * '''Otis: '''Yeah, were ok, but how did….and...when? * '''Big Pip: Dudes!?!?! * Otis: Oh right. (Otis pulls Big Pip off Clem's face but Clem falls into the machine and tons of mambo-dancing Farmer Clem clones came out) * Otis: Well, that went exactly as I plan * Abby: But, Otis, what about the crazy framers you just cloned? * Otis: No need to thanks me * Abby: (being attacked by Farmer Clem clones) (Later, at the barnyard) * Otis: Goodbye, little guys. If you never get bored, you’re welcome back here at the barnyard * Little Otis: Oh, we won’t be bored, Otis. Cloning Farmer Clem gave us an awesome idea. * Little Mrs. Beady: Oh there you are! Don’t think I don’t what’s going on. You and those giant talking animals and those giant crazy children are conspiring together! * Adyson: Well at least they won’t be bored. (Everyone says their goodbyes and the clones heads off with Little Mrs. Beady following them) * Tigger: Come back, anytime! * Pip: Bye giant freak clone. I’ll miss you * Lucy: Will you really? * Pip: No * Little Mrs. Beady: Where do you think you’re going? I’m not done with you. I’ll expose you all as soon as I get a tiny camera The End.Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes